


Trying not to let it show

by time_to_appreciate_the_snow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_to_appreciate_the_snow/pseuds/time_to_appreciate_the_snow
Summary: Percy is into Oliver who doesn’t notice a thing.





	Trying not to let it show

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it is all J.K.Rowlings work.  
> Happy about reviews!

“So, roomie, what have you been doing all day?” , asked Oliver, letting himself slump onto Percy’s bed. Of course he hadn’t been paying attention to the notes that were carefully spread on that very same bed and that now laid crumpled under his back. “My notes, Oliver you’re lying on my notes!”, Percy exclaimed, trying hard to sound casual and not let Oliver notice how much the crumpling of his notes had made him tense up.  
To be honest it wasn’t really the note crumpling that had caused his heart to beat faster than before though, it was the sudden presence of his roommate in his bed. The place where he slept, and where he sometimes, in the evening when everyone in the dormitory was already asleep, imagined different scenarios in which Oliver and he would get closer, hug, and Oliver would look at him, and he, Percy would tilt his head and – “Percy! Did the shock of seeing your notes being crumpled make you deaf or what? You’ve just been staring into the air mate, what’s wrong with you?”, Oliver laughed at him and waved the now freed notes in front of Percy’s face whose ears went full Weasley-red and he mumbled something about having invested a lot of time into these notes. “You really are weird sometimes”, Oliver said, ruffling through Percy’s hair as he got up and walked towards the shower, leaving some mud on the blankets he had carried with him from the quidditch pit.  
Sighing, Percy collected his notes, putting them into neat stacks on his bedside table, sorted according to subject and position in the curriculum. Here he was, trying to study for the OWLs in a serious manner, but all his aspirations were of no use when a certain brown haired boy kept popping in on him all the time – be it in reality or in his thoughts.  
This had become an increasingly big problem over the course of the last year. Percy had always felt slightly out of place around Oliver, feeling overly aware of what he was saying, how he was moving, and always getting the feeling that he was behaving more awkward than usual. The fact that Oliver himself was very sociable, easy going and fit in well with almost any company did not help, to him it only seemed to underline the contrast between the two of them. But since the start of their 5th year things had gotten worse. Worse in the sense that Percy noticed more of these things. How he stammered more often when Oliver was around. There was something about him that made Percy self-conscious, and it was driving him mad that he couldn’t pin down what exactly it was, he couldn’t explain it. Percy didn’t think he was gay. Bisexual possibly, but could you call it that, if Oliver was the only boy he’d ever felt attracted to? His other crushes had all been girls, Penny, the girl he’d broken up with some time ago for example… And how could he possibly be expected to make a move on Oliver when he couldn’t even do such a thing when his crush was a girl? It had been insane luck that Penny had liked him back and asked him out, he wouldn’t have dared to make the first move, without her taking initiative nothing would ever have happened, ever. He shoved these glum thoughts away, and afer casting a brief glance at his watch he shouted into the direction of the shower , trying to make his voice sound nice and steady, “How long ‘til you are finished Oliver? Dinner’s already started.”  
“Comiing, give me 5 more minutes!”


End file.
